


顶风作案 道桥盖3P

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze





	顶风作案 道桥盖3P

Lofter搬运文 - 顶风作案

周延，aka Gai，盖爷。

中国有嘻哈第一届冠军。

一个被圈子里很多人diss，也被更多人respect的汉子。

Gai爷认的道理是，恨你的人永远和爱你的一样多，他和他的兄弟们一起走过最艰难的时候，相持相扶一路走来，身边站着GO$H，c-block，Boom各路兄弟，更别跟他血浓于水的兄弟Bridge和挺他挺到要给他当小老婆的老道。

但是Gai爷真的有点想不通……

我日尼玛你们见过哪个大哥给兄弟含jb哩？日尼玛大老公的屁股里还塞着小老婆的jb？！

他被老道按在工作台上，身后被粗暴得进进出出，脸上还挂着bridge刚射的精液，他被干得脑壳昏沉，浑身酸软。

“盖哥，你厉害哩……”Bridge伸出手指抹去他嘴边的液体，又伸进他嘴里，搅动着他柔软的舌头。

日吗是咋个搞到勒个地步的？

Gai爷昏昏沉沉得想，大概他就是上辈子欠这两个男人的。

最近通告跑得腿都快断了，天天没别的事儿就是在天上飞。好不容易偷的两天任务没有那么紧，给他的乖桥说了声，第二天乖桥就从重庆飞到了他北京的酒店门口，死皮赖脸住进了他那屋。

挨着Gai隔壁，住的是萧启道。

最近老道被他的粉丝催得厉害，每天都在跟虎山行较劲。把自己关在房间一关就是一天一夜。周延心疼他，才会在半夜拎着宵夜跑过去看他。

“道别？”

房间里昏暗一片，只有mac屏幕上蓝色的光通过烟雾映在桌前坐着的人身上。萧启道闭着眼，一动也不动。周延知道他没睡着，但还是悄悄走过去把宵夜放到一边。

“累了吧？”

“嗯”萧启道睁开眼，疲惫的眼里全是血丝。迷迷糊糊地看见周延痞痞得倚着他的工作台，嘴里叼着半根烟，oversize的T恤松松垮垮挂在身上。

我的延延又瘦了，摸起来不知道还舒服不舒服。

萧启道已经糊成一坨的脑子转得很慢，手早就先于脑子一步摸上了周延的腰。周延想把他的手打开，含着烟含含糊糊说着，你丫爪子又贱了。

结果老道的爪子不仅没被扒开，他还整个人贴了上来，搂着他的腰把脸贴他肚子上。

“延延…没有你我不行了……”

老道的声音在周延的皮肤上震动着，让他觉得有点痒。

“有话好好说别动手……哎！rnmmp你干啥子！”

萧启道突然用劲，一下子把周延仰面按在工作台上，借着自己身高的优势欺身上来，把他笼罩在下面。

“干. 你.”

周延愣了几秒消化这个信息，然后疯狂得挣扎起来准备跑。 

相处这么多年，其实周延对萧启道那点心思早有察觉，他不知道该怎么处置这份感情，至少目前他还是希望以兄弟的方式相处下去。也许有一天，等他们都准备好了，有一个完美的契机……

但tmd绝对不是现在！！！

挣扎之中Gai撞到了launchpad上，一串采样从音响里爆发出来，吓得他立马趴着不敢动了。

隔壁还睡着他的乖桥。

不管待会儿他跟老道这茬怎么结束，他都不想让Bridge知道一点。

就在他愣神的这么一瞬间，Gai的两只胳膊都被萧启道别在了身后，宽松的运动裤被一把扯下，双腿之间挤进了萧启道的腰，动弹不得。老道埋首在他颈间，吮吸着那块纹着“力”字的皮肤。

永远不能被磨灭的，他们之间羁绊的证据。

“周延，没有你我不行了。”

萧启道的声音还是瓮声瓮气的，甚至带了点哭腔。手上的动作可一刻没停，搓碟的手指探进Gai身后的洞口，薄茧刮蹭着敏感的皮肤，怪异的感觉掀起电流混着疼痛窜遍了Gai的全身，不争气的小兄弟也开始抬头，吐出的黏液蹭了老道一手。就着前列腺液微弱的润滑，老道硬生生插进了三根手指。此时的Gai已经疼的连站都站不稳，可还死死咬住嘴唇不肯发出一点声音。

他并不知道这间宾馆的隔音如何，不知道刚才闹出了的动静是不是吵醒了隔壁的bridge，他的乖桥一向睡的浅，要是醒了……

萧启道发现了他的走神，突然把手指从Gai的洞里抽了出来，一巴掌响亮的打在他的屁股上，没有预料到这一下的Gai终于没在忍住，泄漏出一声惊呼。

“我就知道你这嗓子一定叫的好听。”

老道不再用手指戏弄他，火热的yin jing贴上去，却坏心眼得不插进去，只在洞口浅尝辄止。那个小洞一次次被他撑开又合上，很快就饥渴到开始颤抖。周延趴在桌子上，死死咬住嘴唇，眼泪混着汗水流了一脸。

你就那么在乎Bridge怎么看你？老道掰过周延的脸，捏着他的下巴阻止他继续虐待自己的嘴唇。

你真的知道Bridge怎么看你吗？

周延不明白那是什么意思，他已经被也被疼痛和快感扭曲成一团浆糊。

“不如你自己告诉他？布布。”

周延顺着老道手指的方向看向房间门口，瞬间瞳孔收紧。

老道的房门半开着，他的Bridge正站在那里，褪色成白金色的脏辫下面是一双阴晴不定的眼睛，身上还穿着Gai借给他当睡衣的T恤。他以为Bridge会被吓跑，会觉得他和老道恶心，他没想到Bridge平进来，平静地关上了房门。

“盖哥，为什么老道可以。”

Bridge不是在发问，只是在阐述一个事实。

Gai还在被老道按着，眼睁睁看着他的兄弟走过来到他面前，蹲下来跟他平视，鼻尖蹭到彼此。

“我不行吗，盖哥。”

bridge吻上Gai的同时老道也一插到底。Gai的惊呼被埋没在bridge的口腔中，舌头被翻搅着，口水溢出滴在地毯上，形成一小块深色的水渍。好不容易bridge放开了他让他好好喘口气，一个比唇舌更火热坚硬的东西又贴到了他脸上。

“盖哥我也好难受，帮我。”

bridge看起来瘦瘦小小的一只，腿间这根可一点都不小巧可爱。周延以前喝多了跟bridge一起撒尿的时候瞥见过，还搂着bridge调笑说将来不知道哪个乖堂客能享的了我家布布哟。

日尼玛没想到会是自己！

但是周延的人生守则里面有一条，就是Bridge想要的他都会给。

Bridge一点也不急，周延被老道一下下顶着，厚厚的嘴唇用同样的节奏蹭着Bridge的小兄弟。他慢慢用自己的jb描绘着Gai嘴唇的形状。哪怕那些hater叫他丑盖，Bridge一直从内心都觉得盖哥帅死了，那张被人诟病的歪嘴，其实厚厚的嘴唇有说不出的性感，如果里面含着的是自己的jb…… 

他不着急，他的盖哥永远会满足他一切要求……

果然，周延认命一样微微张开了嘴，早就因为亲吻和情欲变得鲜红的舌头颤巍巍地伸出来，舔了舔Bridge的柱头，然后慢慢含住了半个柱身。他从没做过这个，回想着自己之前被大妞们吸的经历照样去做。腥膻的味道充满了口腔，喉头被压迫让他反射性得想吐，Bridge这个小混蛋还继续往里捅，身体后面的老道冲撞的节奏一点儿也没乱，周延觉得自己简直像是个成都街边儿卖的烤兔，被烧热的铁棍捅了个对穿，身上点着火，就等着做熟了给人啃掉。老道大概跟他真的是soulmate，在他这么想着的时候俯下身去一口咬住了他后脖颈，周延吓了一跳，往旁边一躲，bridge的jb从他嘴里滑出来，白色的液体溅了他一脸，他自己也射在了一直撸着他小兄弟萧启道手里。

艹，老子竟然被颜射了。

“盖哥，你厉害哩……”刚发泄过一次的Bridge完全没有疲惫的意思，摸着gai的嘴唇把自己的精液抹开，他的盖哥，他的盖世英雄，那张唱出过无数凶狠歌词的嘴里，含着的全是自己的体液，都是自己的味道……

但是……

Bridge抬头看了一眼对面的萧启道，年长的男人还在他盖哥屁股里努力干着，金色的羽毛耳环跟着有节奏的晃着。

他不讨厌萧启道，甚至现在也不，同为音乐人，Bridge知道rapper能找到一个soulmate 一样的 producer是多么难得的一件事。盖哥和老道，他和K11，谁少了谁都会大打折扣。他愿意接受Gai的一切，也包括这个总是自称是盖哥小老婆的老道。

但是还是有点小小的醋意，明明是我先喜欢盖哥的。Bridge不甘心的撇撇嘴。

对面的萧启道突然把周延从工作台上抱了起来，后退两步倒在床上，周延被艹得双腿打颤，刚刚被解放了几秒的后面也酸痛难忍，萧启道抱着他坐在自己身上，把他双腿架开，借着这个姿势被重新插入，新的姿势进入的比之前更深入，一声高亢的呻吟就这样从周延再无障碍的嘴里泄露了出来。

“延延，被兄弟看你老婆艹你，爽不爽？”萧启道觉得自己心底暗黑的一面完全被周延给激发了出来，就这么大大咧咧把他们展示给Bridge看。

太羞耻了，周延挥舞着胳膊想要挡住自己不要让对面的Bridge看到，自己一丝不挂，屁股里插了根男人的肉棒，前面刚发射过一次的小周延竟然又在抬头，随着老道的动作往外渗着液体。

“盖哥，cool。”

Bridge这样称赞过他无数次，但是周延觉得自己大概以后都没办法听这句话了。

Bridge把身上宽大的T恤甩在一边，走近盖哥和老道，一边亲吻着gai一边摸上他胸口的凸起，因为情欲的刺激那里已经变大起立，轻轻一抠就能听到gai难以忍耐的呻吟。

“盖哥我想要你哦……”

周延翻了翻白眼，心里骂了句mmp年轻人就是精神。

Bridge给了老道一个眼神，对方会意得停下了抽插的动作，周延还没反应过来，Bridge一根手指已经贴着老道的肉棒硬挤进了他的小穴。

我日你妈卖批你们一个个龟儿子脑子里是不是都让精给糊住了！！！！

Bridge的手指一点点转动，和老道一前一后亲吻着周延缓解他的疼痛和紧张。他们都太想要Gai了，但是又舍不得他受伤，他们有的是耐心和精力，会让他爽翻天。

然而还是疼，周延疼出了一脑门的细密汗珠，又被两个人细细舔掉，Bridge一边帮Gai扩张一边撸动着他因为疼痛而蔫下来的丫儿，动作很慢但是带着狠劲儿。

“盖哥你看看我嘛。”Young Bridge 奶声奶气地跟他撒着娇，周延抬起头，看着眼前这个自己当成亲弟弟宠了这么多年的人，一瞬间恍惚觉得还是在几年前，那个还是学生的程剑桥，天天跟在他屁股后面喊盖哥盖哥你看看我，我是cool的。

桥……他低声叫着，贴过去亲了亲Bridge下巴上小巧的黑痣，又顺便亲了亲bridge软软的嘴唇。 

这回轮到萧启道吃味儿了，他带着点惩罚的意味咬了口周延通红的耳廓，等他迷迷糊糊转过头来的时候给了他一个悠长到快要窒息的亲吻，附加一根塞进周延小xue的手指。

Bridge的两根手指，加上老道的一根和他不知疲倦的jb，周延自己都不知道自己还能做到什么地步。就在这时候，三根手指同时撤走，Bridge扶着自己火热的jb一点一点往里挤进去。

太疼了，哪怕周延已经被操开了，但还是疼的头上的血管都在跳。

“不行，布瑞吉你个瓜批我日你妈，你丫个傻逼，狗日哩老道你也是个哈皮，疼……”

突然的剧痛让周延爆出一连串各地口音的脏话，但最后还是服了软，委屈地说出一个疼。

Bridge摸了摸他们三个连接的地方，除了湿滑的粘液并没有血迹。他的盖哥已经被撑到了极限，小xue没有一丝褶皱。

“盖哥，cool。”

周延浑身都被抽干了力气无法说一句话，软绵绵瘫在两个人怀抱里任由他们顶弄，两个人还轮番照顾着他根本射不出任何东西的jb。周延分辨不出什么是疼痛什么是快感，也许两者对他来说本来就没有区别， 现在他真的体会到了日到脑壳昏是个什么感觉了。

盖哥我好爱你哦。  
周延我爱你。

Bridge和老道一人占据着他一边的肩膀，在他耳边一起说着温柔的情话，而周延只想知道这场肆虐在他身上的暴行赶紧结束。

Bridge射出来时候狠狠咬了一口Gai脖子上的力字纹身。灼热的液体打在Gai的体内和萧启道的jb上让他也颤抖着射了出来，周延只能无力的哼哼着，在Bridge的反复撸动中吐出一点稀薄的jing水，然后就昏倒了在两人中间。

“道，我们是不是……做太过了？”

“不知道……要不明天跪键盘吧？”

END


End file.
